Images are necessary in numerous fields. They can be used as two-dimensional references, to give ideas to a product designer, to serve as model or to help children learning how to draw.
Indeed, many people need to have images in their range of vision to create, and they mostly split their screen in two parts, or, for the luckiest, use two screens: one with the creation software and the other with the reference(s). As represented on FIG. 1, the desktop can be cluttered of images, and that is not convenient.
But this is not the only need the user can have about images. They can also be used as supports in 2D or 3D software to draw on it, as illustrated on FIG. 2, like using transfer paper. They can also be snapped on a 3D object to texture it, or used as input to create a logo. Images in creation context are as important as references.
Their insertion in the software is often managed by a file chooser, as illustrated on FIG. 3, or by drag and drop from a file explorer.